


Dinner

by concretewasps (defenestratedplane)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward film nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratedplane/pseuds/concretewasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Seth work on putting a trailer together for Marble Hornets; pizza and awkwardness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a couple years ago when Sethlex was THE HAPPENINGEST SHIT.

“…so since you you’re familiar with most of the material, I was wondering if you’d want to help me maybe start putting together a trailer. You know, something simple, just to show what the film is about, get people interested.”

“Uh, yeah, I think we could start on something. We haven’t done some of the big scenes yet but we could probably get around that.”

“Great! Can you stop by tomorrow night then?”

“I have work til eight but I could probably come over after…”

“Okay, just give me a call and let me know.”

“I will.”

“…uh, goodnight, then.”

“Bye.”

Alex shut his cell phone and sighed. Talking with Seth was becoming increasingly more awkward. While they’d never been particularly close, working on Marble Hornets had pushed them into a slow-building friendship.

But now he was starting to find himself attracted to the other man. It was dumb, and he wasn’t going to act on it, but it still made interaction difficult since Alex often didn’t know what to say or how to act. So he decided to ignore it, and hoped working with Seth on the trailer would force him to learn to act normal again.

~

Seth called a little after eight to say that he could come over to help with the trailer, and did Alex want him to bring anything with him? Alex said no, he had everything he needed for editing, and asked if Seth was hungry because he was going to order a pizza.

“Uh, yeah, I can help pay for it-”

“No, don’t worry about it! It’s my treat.” And Alex mentally kicked himself for sounding way too eager. Seth reluctantly agreed, though, but didn’t seem too bothered by Alex’s tone, and said he would be over in ten minutes. Alex tried to squash the bubble of excitement he felt.

When Seth arrived, Alex tried to act nonchalant. He failed; he greeted Seth too enthusiastically, smiled too wide at him. Seth had to notice these things, but didn’t comment on them, and simply offered again to help pay for the pizza, which Alex refused.

After they ordered, they got right to work on going through the footage they had to work with for the trailer. It was nice; they sent suggestions back and forth at each other, searched for specific clips, discussed what they might want to shoot still before putting the trailer together. Alex was completely absorbed in the work and didn’t feel awkward at all. When the pizza arrived and Alex got up to pay, he thought that maybe he could keep this up for the night.

When he came back Seth was staring intently at the computer screen, looking through different clips, and he thought this was extremely cute. Which made Alex realize that, no, this would not be easy, and he would probably have to concentrate again on not being awkward.

“Pizza’s in the living room. Hungry?”

“Yeah, just let me finish this video, it’s only another few minutes.”

“Sure, that’s fine. I’m gonna go downstairs get a coke or something. Do you want one?”

“Sure.”

Alex went downstairs and fussed far too much over Seth’s food, wanting to make sure it was perfect. Eventually he realized he was obsessing over  _a slice of pizza and a coke_ , and that he really needed control this dumb crush of his better until it went away. When Seth finally came downstairs Alex offered the food and drink to him, and he took them gratefully.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Alex asked, “So how’s the pizza?”

“Uh, it’s fine… Listen, are you really sure I can’t give you a few bucks to help pay for it? I don’t mind…”

“You don’t need to help, I wanted to buy you dinner.” Alex didn’t even realize what he was saying until the words left his mouth, and he was instantly mortified. Seth just stared at him. “That, uh, that came out wrong.”

“…Alex, are you okay? You’ve been acting kind of weird lately.”

“I’ve… just been a little distracted. I’m fine.”

“It has something to do with me, right?”

“What? No, it’s nothing, really-”

“I asked a few other people and they said they didn’t notice you acting any different. So it’s just me. Did I do something to bother you? If I made you uncomfortable or something, I’m sorry…”

“Seth, it’s not… that. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why can’t you tell me?”

For a moment, Alex considered telling Seth exactly how he’d been feeling, but he swiftly dismissed that thought as being too risky. The look Seth was giving him, though, made him feel guilty, so he had to say something.

“…I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something stupid.”

Seth said nothing, and Alex couldn’t read his expression. He sighed and put his plate and drink down on the coffee table, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was angry at himself for messing things up and putting them both in an awkward situation.

“Alex…”

He didn’t look up. “Look, we can work on the trailer again some other time. I’m sorry for acting this way, I’m just a bit distracted, but I’ll get over it. I’ll see you tomorrow on set.”

“You’re kicking me out?”

Alex looked up at Seth. “…you don’t want to leave?”

“No.” Seth moved and sat closer to Alex. “Do you want me to leave?”

“…no.”

“Thanks.” Seth smiled. “I think I know what’s bothering you.”

Alex panicked but tried not to show it. “Do you?”

“Yeah.” He grasped one of Alex’s hands. “Uh, stop me if I’m wrong here…” He then leaned forward and kissed Alex.

Alex was stunned at first and didn’t react, which apparently made Seth doubt himself and start to pull away, which snapped Alex out of his daze. He kissed back, using his free hand to cup Seth’s face. Eventually they broke apart to breathe, and leaned their heads together.

Alex broke the silence first. “Yeah. That’s what was bothering me.”

“It was bothering me too.”

Alex leaned back so he could look at Seth. “So that wasn’t just for…”

“What, for you? You think I’d do something I didn’t want just to make you feel better?”

“Honestly, yes.”

“…okay, it was partially to make you feel better, but I do want this, Alex.”

Alex sighed and hugged Seth, who returned his embrace. “Thank you. I do too.”

Seth leaned back and gave Alex another quick kiss. “You should really let me help pay for dinner next time, though.”


End file.
